undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Peter's Journey/Issue 36
Next Morning, Peter, Scott, Jess, Gareth, Sarah, Shannon, Jamie, Nathan, John and Jack where standing around the table with a map of the area. “so if we push up west today then we’ll cover this are” said Peter as he pointed to an area where there were lots of houses, “what if you run into the herd at the school?” asked Sarah “well we’ll take cover inside a house, wait until they pass” replied Shannon “what herd at what school?” asked John “this one here, where we got the guns, during the summer part of the outbreak” replied Peter as he pointed out the ground of Campbell, “and if they move up to where we are now?” asked Nathan “then we’ll have to move, we go to the golf club, about ten minutes drive away” replied Scott as he drew their attention to the golf club “how do we get there?” asked Gareth “well we’ll have some supplies in the cars if we do need to make a quick break for it, then we’ll drive down by the back roads, passing the back gates of the school, then we’ll get inside, clear out the area, now there’s a locker room, be careful in there, also in the kitchen, so get knives if there’s any left, there useful for walker brains” said Peter as he chuckled, just then Henry and Judy came into the room “morning” said Henry “morning, sleep well Judy?” asked Peter “yeah” replied Judy, the pair then sat down on the sofa and they got out a set of cards. “so we go out today, you guys can put a few supplies into the cars, don’t leave until you have to said Peter, and if you do leave, radio us and we’ll meet you there” said Peter “how? You won’t have any vehicles” replied Gareth “we’ll come back for them, so leave the bike and Nathan’s car” replied Peter “so when are we going out?” asked Jess “after breakfast, we’ll have a talk before hand though” said Peter, just then, some of the others came into the room “alright, sleep well?” asked Scott “yeah, I suppose” replied Garry “right, I’ll get breakfast ready” said Sarah as she walked away from the table “I’ll get everyone else up” said Peter “I’ll wake the girls” added Jess. Peter and Jess both went upstairs, Peter walked over to where some of the boys were sleeping, he knocked on the door and walked in to see Falco, Andy and Michael sleeping in their sleeping bags “guys, time to get up now” said Peter “what time is it?” asked Michael as he stretched his arms out “eight o’clock” replied Peter “it’s too early” added Falco as he turned around to fall asleep, Peter “up, ten minutes to breakfast, you can come down in your nightwear” replied Peter. In the next bedroom kitty, Alice and Judy are getting up, they walk out of the bedroom and meet Peter in the hallway, “Jess, can I have a word please?” asked Peter “sure, in privet” replied Peter “sure, we can use their room” replied Jess “we’ll tell the guys that you’re in their” said Laura “okay, thanks” added Jess. Peter and Jess then walked into the bedroom “what’s the matter?” asked Jess “I need to ask you something...what d’you think about these new people?” asked Peter “well they seem nice, John and Nathan seem good, I don’t know about Falco though” replied Jess “I think Falco’s alright, he’s been through a lot, or so he says” replied Peter, “Is that all?” asked Jess “no” replied Peter, he then walked closer and lent over to kiss her but they where interrupted by a screaming noise. The pair ran downstairs and the three boys that were asleep also got up and ran downstairs, as they got to the hall downstairs they heard a gunshot coming from outside, they then ran quicker to see that Scott had shot a walker that was lying on top of Sarah, she then pushed the walker off her “what happened?” asked Peter as he an Scott helped Sarah up, “I was just going into the garage to get the food for this morning and I came back to the house and then realised I’d taken too much so I was opening the door to the garage and then I heard this noise I turned around and there was a walker trying to bite me and I fell back on the ground” replied a shaken Sarah “you get bitten or scratched?” asked a worried Andy as he went over to his sister “how’d the walker even get in?” asked Peter “more walkers” said Alice as she pointed to the walker that was about to get through the hole in the hedge, Scott turned around and shot it in the head “are you crazy?” asked Falco “no, just quick to deal with things” replied Scott, now you’re meant to be on watch with Laura, aren’t you?” asked Scott “ah Sit, sorry” replied Falco as he ran back inside “okay guys, let’s just go back inside, we’ll fix the hole up now” said Peter “I’ll do it if you want, gives me something to do” replied Gareth “thanks, I’ll get someone to help you with it” added Peter “Yeah, try and get Alice” said Gareth “sure thing” replied Peter as he laughed and walked away “hey, Alice, hold up for a sec” said Peter “anything I can do?” asked Alice “yeah, could you help Gareth with the hole?” asked Peter “sure, I’ll get dressed now” said Alice “oh, do you mind just doing it in your nightwear, cause we do need to get it done now “Peter, there’s more of them here” said Gareth, Peter looked out to see Gareth stomping at a walkers head as he tried to get in “shit, Scott” shouted Peter as he grabbed a machete from the counter, he then ran outside, Scott, Jack and Jess followed him as did Alice. Outside Peter stuck the machete into the walkers head, “that’ll hold them back for a while” said Alice “yeah, but how did they all get in there?” asked Gareth, “I shouldn’t have fired that shot” said Scott “no need to apologise, we’re all in this together, Sarah would’ve been bitten if you didn’t act quick, I would’ve done the same” replied Peter “what now?” asked Jack “golf club?” suggested Peter “we’re leaving already?” asked Alice “they know we’re here, give it another hour or even less we’ll have then all riled up on our doorstep, we need to get outta here, and fast” replied Peter “okay, golf club it is, go tell everyone to pack up their things and that we’re leaving, those who are ready to meet at the bottom of the stairs” replied Scott, just then they all went back inside “what about the food?” asked Jess “we’ll sort that out after I’m packed” replied Peter, “guys, get packing, this isn’t a drill, we’re leaving this place in let than half an hour, let’s go” shouted Peter, they all got up from where they where and ran upstairs to get packed. About five minutes late Peter, Scott, Jess and Gareth where ready to go “okay, let’s start to move the supplied into the vehicles “I can’t load up a car” replied Gareth “I know, you need to be on lookout, can you do that?” asked Peter “certainly” replied Gareth, just at that moment Sarah, Jamie and Shannon came down “good, you guys with us, Jamie stay here, help with the packing please” said Peter as they ran to the backdoor and into the garage. When they opened the garage door and saw a few walkers roaming the street they realised that more where coming “we’ve got to be quick, just stuff it all into the closest car, everyone can just get into any car, Jess, you come on the bike with me, we’ll bring all the cars” whispered Peter as they began to load the supplied into the back of the truck. It took them under ten minutes, by that time everyone had got their stuff packed away, they were waiting in the living room, soon Peter and the others arrived back inside “okay, everyone here?” asked Peter “good, so just get into any car that you can, even if you’re all squashed up, that doesn’t matter, we’re going to knock golf club, hopefully that’ll be safe for a few nights, if not longer” said Peter “shoot to kill, aim for the heads” replied Scott as he got out his pistol, just then the rest of them got out their pistols, Falco got out his shotgun as did Jack and Jamie. Just then Peter opened the front door, everyone scrambled, Scott, Garry, Henry, Peter and Jess ran half way down he park to get into their vehicles, Scott and Peter shot the odd walker that got in their way, Jack, Gareth and Laura got into the Jeep that was one of the three cars in the driveway of Anna’s house, in front of them was the Nissan – in there was Sarah, Andy, Shannon, in front of them was Nathan’s Vauxhall – they had Michael, Jamie, and Judy, Jack honked his horn signalling for Nathan to drive off, Nathan then drove out of the drive way just as Peter drove off with Jess on the bike as well, Falco then drove off in the Cleo with Alice and Kitty, behind them was the Citroën with John in it by himself. On the bike, Jess looked around to see the walkers running after them “their coming for us” said Jess, just as Peter turned out of street he saw a herd of walkers coming down the street “shit” said Peter, Peter then turned around and shot at a few walkers, he drove up to Scott’s car “there’s a herd coming from the hills” said Peter “just stick to the plan” said Scott as he drove off, Peter then drove down to the truck and turned around just a walker was about to grab Jess “bit close there” said Jess “plenty of room” replied Peter s he sighed. As the group drove out of the street and where being followed by the herd of walkers coming from the hill they notice that the road was all blocked off “now what?” asked Jack “they’ll be here in about five minutes” replied Jess “we go the main road, follow me just” said Peter, they then got back into the their vehicles and Peter took the lead, with the rest in close pursuit. As they turned back and drove a mile back again and they saw the walkers half way down the hill. Category: Peters Journey Category: Peters Journey Issues Category: Issues